1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of correction of noise in acoustic signals as received by a towed array in an ocean environment, and more particularly to correction of noise due to variations in the motion of a sensor array due to the dynamics of the ship towing the array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Analysis of motion of a target in, for example, an ocean environment is performed using data obtained by acoustic sensors organized in an array that is towed through a region of interest. The acoustic sensors detect acoustic (sound) energy in the region, and generate electrical signals in response. The acoustic energy represents acoustic signals originating from the target, as well as usually a considerable amount of noise generated by the ocean itself. The pattern of electrical signals is processed to isolate the portion originating from the target, and the motion of the target can be determined from the processed signals in a conventional manner.
Another source of noise can be from the motion of the towed array itself. The target motion processing generally proceeds under certain assumptions concerning the motion of the array and the towing device, which may not be wholly accurate. To the extent that the array motion is not in accordance with the assumptions, the motion will be reflected in an additional noise component in the signal as generated by the sensors.